Michaela
Michaela was a recurring character on Syfy's Van Helsing. She is portrayed by Heather Doerksen. She was the creator of the Sisterhood and a Bridesmaid of the Dark One. She was killed by Jack and Ivory. Throughout The Series Season Four Michaela is awakened from her slumber by Bathory. After feeding, Michaela orders Ivory to rise. She asks about the other Sisters, but they’re dead. Only a few remain. Michaela slaps Ivory having found out her army is no more. Apparently, there’s a long standing rivalry between Oracle and Michaela, based on the fact that Oracle’s lies and deception are the reasons she was locked away for over two centuries. She asks about the Dark One, who is still exiled by the Van Helsings. Oracle then introduces Sam to Michaela as the fourth elder. She doesn't believe he's worthy to meet the Dark One. He grabs Michaela and tells her that she will learn to love him. Michaela dives through the depths of Sam’s mind, seeing everything he’s ever done, such as killing innocents. Sam killed love to embrace the darkness, which Michaela explains that he doesn’t yet understand the full extent of. She then kisses him. Continue Reading Here.... Michaela, Oracle, and Sam meet with Hansen. They lost the amulet and the Van Helsings. Raising the Dark One will be the answer to all their troubles. They must first hunt down Vanessa and the amulet. Sam wishes to hunt her himself, but Oracle tells him to stay in place. Michaela suspects that Hansen is hiding something. Hansen takes Michaela, Oracle, and Sam to see Violet in action during one of her training sessions. He explains that she’s a Van Helsing who he helped create and kept her secret in order to protect her. They intend to use Violet as a sacrifice to the Dark One. Continue Reading Here.... Michael scolds Oracle for wasting their chance to raise the Dark One. She broke faith with their truce. Hansen then separate the two. While he doesn’t have a plan, he's counting on Oracle's. Michaela and Oracle perform an enchantment on both Jack and Violet. They’re causing her visions to hopefully by time for Ivory to catch Violet, however, they can’t figure out why she’s seeing things they can’t. They suspect she may have an immunity to the enchantment or a stronger mind than they realized. In actuality, it’s Hansen interfering. Oracle marked Jack with a bond, which should’ve given her and Michaela access to Violet through Jack, but they failed. Michaela refuses to accept that as so. No mortal can resist her powers. But as Oracle explains, Van Helsings are different. However, in the end, they both come to suspect that Violet broke the illusion through Hansen’s tampering. Continue Reading Here.... Michaela senses Ivory’s loss after she was turned human and appoints another Sister, Mira, as her replacement. Michaela is strapped down to a table, and she and the Sisters begin to chant. Unbeknownst to them, Ivory and Violet watch from behind a column. They’re performing a ritual to remove Michaela’s heart. She’ll remained unharmed if done correctly. When going into battles, ancient vampires used to remove their heart to prevent them from being staked. They carve out Michaela’s heart and puts it in a box. Jack, Ivory, and Mira make their move and a brawl ensues. Ivory rushes Michaela, but she is outmatched. Fortunately, Jack manages to get to the box and stab Michaela’s heart. Ivory finishes her off by cutting off her head. Continue Reading Here.... Physical Appearance Michaela had fare skin, long, straight blonde hair, and grey eyes. Abilities Appearances Season Four *Broken Promises *Liberty or Death *The Prism *All Apologies Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Deceased